


incandescently happy.

by midnightstarlight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Meet Again, idk waht to tag this tbh, percalypso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlight/pseuds/midnightstarlight
Summary: Calypso does not believe that he's back.
Relationships: Calypso/Percy Jackson, Percalypso, percy jackson x calypso - Relationship, percy x calypso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	incandescently happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pride & Prejudice 2005. I have no excuse for this... let me know what you think! Happy reading! :)

He must be dead. That’s the only logical explanation as to why she is here before him. 

She has her back to him and she is staring out into the sea but he knows it’s her. She’d inhabited his dreams far too often for him to forget the way she holds herself or the curve of her cheek or the way her eyes crinkle when she laughs.

He takes a tentative step toward her, the warm sand shifting underneath his bare feet.

He whispers her name. 

Her face lights up as she sees him but it is gone a split second later, replaced by what he can only describe as _sorrow._

She wraps her arms around herself and her eyes shine with unshed tears, “You are not real.”

She turns her back to him again and he suddenly finds it difficult to breathe.

She thinks that he is some kind of illusion the Fates have conjured to torture her and it makes his heart ache inside his chest. He wants nothing more than to take her in his arms and to chase the hurt and the pain away.

“Calypso,” he touches her arm and turns her to face him once more. Her brows are furrowed and her eyes are closed, silent tears trailing down her face.

It pains him to see her so dejected.

“Calypso, I’m here,” His voice breaks at her name. He takes her hand and places it on his chest, palm flat against his beating heart, “I’m real.”

Her lips quiver as more tears spill from her eyes, his other hand cups her cheek and wipes her tears way with his thumb.

“Shh, I’m here. I’m real.” 

He presses a kiss on the crown of her head, “I’m here. I’m never going away.”

To his surprise, she laughs – a sad sounding one. 

“You’re good. You sound just like him. You feel like him, too.”

He blinks at her and she still thinks that he’s not real and oh, it pains him and frustrates him. He wants to take her by her shoulders and shake and shake and shake until she gets it into her pretty little head that he’s real, that he’s here. But instead he pulls her to him and tightens his embrace around her.

“Please,” her eyes flutter open as she looks up at him and gives him a rueful smile, “Leave me be. I do not wish to be hurt over and over again.”

He stares into her eyes and sees the agony in them and his heart shatters into a million pieces.

_How do I let her know I’m real? How do I make her believe?_

He dips his head and leans closer – he watches her watching him and there is a hint of curiosity behind the sadness in her eyes and he leans ever closer - their breaths mingling and the hand on his chest clutches at his shirt.

He whispers her name and closes the distance between them.

He kisses her, reverent and gentle at first, and then more urgent, “It’s me. Percy. I’m here.”

_Please. Believe._

He presses her against him and kisses her with all he’s got and makes her swallow the words. He needs her to understand, he needs her to -

_It’s me. I’m here._

She needs to believe that it’s him. But she is rigid in his arms, hard as a statue. And his throat closes.

“Calypso, please.” His voice breaks. He buries his face at the crook of her neck and _cries –_ clutching at her shoulders as he does so.

She is stunned. She doesn’t know what to do. She has never seen them cry before.

“Calypso.”

She remains frozen in his arms.

“Calypso, love, It’s me. I’m Percy,” he says between sobs.

Her eyes widen.

_Love?_

They never call her that. No one has ever called her _love_ before – only him.

Only Percy.

She lets out a ragged exhale. She didn’t even know that she was holding her breath. She raises her hand and tangles them in his dark hair and cries.

He’s here in her arms and he’s _real._ Her heart soars and oh, if she were to die right now, she would die happy.

“Percy,” she says his name as she runs her fingers through his hair.

He tightens his arms around her and lifts his head. Her hands drift to his face as she wipes his tears away.

She offers him a smile, “It’s you.”

He smiles in return, “It’s me.”

She cranes her neck and brushes her lips against his, chaste and sweet, before pulling back and staring into his sea-green eyes that she loves so much.

Percy’s hand wraps at the back of her neck and pulls her in for a more passionate kiss.

She smiles against his lips. She thinks that she has never been this happy before. It must a crime to be so incandescently happy.

But she doesn’t care.

He’s here and that’s all that matters.


End file.
